


Curiosity, Thy Name Is Dean Winchester

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:-flood, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers have different opinions on dating. gen.





	Curiosity, Thy Name Is Dean Winchester

"Lookee here, Sammy," Dean chortled, wiggling his phone in front of his sibling's eyes. "My inbox is flooded with hot chicks queuing up to date me."

An eye-roll told his big brother what Sam thought of that! "Good for you Dean. Virtual sex is totally satisfying, but the real thing is better."

:

An hour later Sam emerged from the bathroom, a whiff of herbal shampoo in his wake.

" See you later, Dean."

"Hey. Where're you goin'?

"For a meal."

"For a meal?" Dean repeated in confusion. "Alone?"

"No," Sam replied testily. "On a date."

:

"Dude, no!"

"Dude, yes, " Sam grinned. "Books aren't the only things you find in libraries."

"Ah," Dean nodded knowingly. "One of the nerdy types you go for, long hippie skirts and big goggle glasses. You'll have a great time yacking about Proust or something!"

But Sam merely gave his brother a wicked smile.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dean couldn't resist, his curiosity was overwhelming.

Having tracked Sam's GPS, he peeked though the window of the restaurant.

Sam had his arm around the hottest chick Dean had ever set eyes on.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, as he whispered. "Awesome, Sammy. That's my boy!"


End file.
